In the Care of a Ledgend
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: He's watched over this tiny human girl for many years, feeling an over bearing sense to be her protector. But why is that every time he goes to watch over her, she is always in tears? PokemonxHuman; SuicunexOC. Rates and Reviews would be nice : .
1. Desire to be a trainer

**July, 2004.**

The summer was harsh this year. I mean, the minute you step out of your door you automatically get skin cancer, it's just that hot. But no matter of the rising temperature, it will not slow down the lining ten years olds in Pallet Town as they start their Pokémon journey. Kids of every height and hair color were lined up at Professor Oak's lab for a select chosen to be given the Kanto starter Pokémon. No form of praise or gift could give the happiness that glowed off of these future masters as the select few ran home with large grins on their faces and those red and white balls in their hands.

A large maple tree that was settled neatly on top of Pallet Hill overlooked the little town, holding a little black haired, ten year old girl on a swing. She swayed back and forth lightly as she saw the tiny ant-like children run with high squeals out of the lab and zigzagging to their homes with their prizes. She sighed softly as she kicked her bare feet gently in the dirt and let a small pout come to her lips. Little Amorah Saincher stared sadly over the grassy hill, letting the wind push her swing like the imaginary friend it was. Soon she would be the only child left in Pallet that did not leave on her journey. Oh how she desperately wanted to be a trainer, raise her own team and someday be the new champion but her father never took her to fill out the papers for her trainer card. He was just like that.

Her mother was a great trainer in her prime. Young and relentless in battle but compassionate for trainers and Pokémon. Received all the badges and attempted to beat the elite four, but sadly that never happened. Her father was also a trainer, an ace at that. They became friends, started traveling, got married and _bam _here lives Amorah. She loved her mother dearly, striving be a trainer like she once was. Amorah remembered all the stories mother would tell her about how her Rapidash won almost every beauty contest she entered or how she was the only one in the region to tame a wild Gyarados and how proud she was when her starter Pokémon, Eevee evolved into a beautiful Espeon. Yes, she had many stories to tell Amorah and after every one, the young girl wanted to be a trainer even more.

That is, until her mom wanted to relive the glory days and go on one more adventure. She remembered how upset her father was and would counter how he was proud to be a retired Ace Trainer and that she should also and how selfish she was acting. Mother didn't listen. She packed up her team which consisted only of a Pidgeot, Espeon, Gyarados and a Rapidash then left. She hasn't been heard from since. Aiden, her father, was deeply depressed and could not get the evil thought out of his mind that she had left him. He began to drink slightly and would never leave the couch that was stationed by the front door, waiting for his wife to walk through with a smile.

She left when Amorah was six.

Amorah sighed as she jumped off the swing not being able to see the other kids playing with their new Charmander, Bulbasaur or Squritle. She made the relatively short walk back down the hill to her suburb style, two story house that resided on the outskirts of Pallet. She passed the large lake that held all of the water pokemon she goes to play with. Many Goldeen, Seaking, Psyduck and loads of Magikarp lived there peacefully. She smiled and waved slightly when a Goldeen poked its head up and gave a very light _Goldeen._

She reached her porch and could hear the television loudly screeching some random action movie her father was watching and groaned. She twisted the door knob and automatically, the television shut off. Amorah pushed the door open, letting it open with a low _creeeeek_ and stepped in.

Her father popped up at the opening door and let a large smile grace his five o'clock shadowed face. "Aurora?" He called and just as he stood open off the couch to go greet his returning wife, his daughter stopped mid step and stared at her delusional father. His face fell from his happy and relieved smile, to a very unsettling frown.

"Oh, it's only you." His voice held a large void and was very drowned out with exhaustion.

Amorah flinched slightly as her father's words sent a large sting to her heart as he lugged himself back to the couch, flopped down and began to swing from the large bottle in his hands. She sighed sadly and shut the door with a low click. She slipped on her mother's old blue bubble slippers and trotted over to the kitchen area.

_Umbreon!_

Amorah jumped at the sudden noise and turned around only to be met with the intense red eyed stare of her father's Umbreon. He sat perfectly still with front legs straight and his head slightly cocked to the side with his bright red eyes focused on her. To be honest, Umbreon hasn't been the same ever since mom left with Espeon four years ago. Probably becasue he loved Espeon just as Dad loved Mom. She sighed and grabbed the Pokefoodz off the top counter and the loud crumpling of the bag caught the attention her father's team. When Aiden was an Ace Trainer in his hay day, he was widely known for his team to be entirely made of canine and feline-like Pokémon.

Growlithe, Mightyena, Manectric and Persian all bounded down the stairs at the sound of food being displayed and all had their tails vibrating impatiently for their share. After finally getting the Pokémon situated and at their designated feeding bowls, she walked into the living room completely forgetting about getting her own food and sat in the lounge seat opposite of her dad. He didn't notice her presence as he kept his eyes fixated on the television screen and the bottle mouth to his lips. She twisted her thumbs together in uneasiness and moved her eyes upward to face his right cheek.

She gulped. "All the kids got their starters today."

Aiden took another swing from the bottle before holding it to the top of his knee. "What of it?" His eyes never left the screen.

Her heart beat assaulted her rib cage. Trying to start a conversation with her dad was hard and almost always he would end up throwing a tantrum and calling her Aurora, her mother's name.

"I was just wondering, um, if maybe next year I could sign up for a trainer card and get a starter."

Her father halted mid sip with his eyes half-lidded. He leaned over his knees to place the bottle on the coffee table, leaned back, licked his lips and slightly chuckled. He raised his right leg up to place his ankle on his left knee and stared blankly at the television.

Amorah knew she should have stayed silent.

After a few moments of silence, her father lashed out with an angry bellow. He jumped to his feet, gripped the coffee table and flipped into the entertainment area with a loud roar that made Amorah jumped into the seat back. She stared with teary eyes as her father stomped about, yelling at the top of his lungs with his arms going wildly around him. He gripped the fallen liquor bottle and with a strong toss from all the years of a poke ball, the bottle crashed into dust at the wall opposite of Amorah. She gripped her ears tightly as his yells never ceased.

"Daddy! Stop it!"

Aiden turned toward his daughter with a mean scowl on his face that could frighten any child. His arms fell to his sides and the scowl was dropped to creepy frown.

"You want to leave me too? Huh, is that it? Run away like you're mom? Well too bad! You are never going to leave me! You're all I have left and I am not going to let you leave me alone!" He yelled and thrashed about some more before he bombarded himself up the stairs and the loud crack of his bedroom door slamming shut rocked the house. Amorah, still with her knees to her chin let out a strangled sob as her hands slowly fell from her ears. Mightyena trotted over warily to the poor child as she unfolded herself from the seat. With a low growl, the large dark Pokémon stepped onto the chair with his front legs and nuzzled the hiccuping ten year old. Amorah needing the comfort draped her arms around the pokemon's neck and sobbed into its black and gray fur.

After making Mightyena's grey fur darker, she lifted her head to meet the sad red eyes of the dark dog. He whined and licked away the stains on her cheeks then nuzzled her chin. Amorah sniffed slightly as she dragged her sleeve over her eyes. _How could everything be so bad now? All I want to be is a trainer and go on a journey with my own Pokémon! It's not fair!_ Amorah gently pushed Mightyena away and made her way out the front door, sprinting to the large lake in the outskirts of the forest they lived near. Unknowingly to Amorah was that wise red eyes watched her every move and with a low howl, it dashed with the wind heading north to Pallet Lake.

Okay, so this breaking the most impoartant rule to becoming a trainer. Never run into tall grass without a Pokémon. That was the very first thing they taught you in Pokémon 101. So basically this makes Amorah a rebel right? She giggled at the stupid thought and with the twigs breaking under neath her bare feet; she finally made it to the lake where four Goldeen and two Seaking were waiting.

_Goldeen!_

_Seaking!_

Amorah smiled to her friends and sat on the lake edge with her dirt covered feet in the water. She sighed happily as she kicked her feet back and forth with Goldeen and Seaking swimming around them. She giggled when Seaking began using his Water Gun on the Magikarp that was floating sideways in the middle of the lake, but soon the realization kicked in that she was the only child of age that didn't have a Pokémon. All the ridicule and bullying of the future popped into her mind and that triggered the tightness in the back of her throat. She quit kicking and dropped her head down sadly as tears fell down her cheeks through tightly squeezed eyes.

All she wanted to be was a trainer, was all that too much to ask? To be free on the open plains with friends clipped to your belt was every child's dream. To one day become a master or going over board and be the next champion, but all that would never be offered to her because her father does not want what he had for his child. How selfish could an adult be! Amorah gripped both hands to her cheeks and with her head swishing side to side she let out an anguished cry. She brought her soaking legs to her chin and hid behind them she rocked her sobbing form.__

Goldeen and Seaking watched with sad eyes as their play mate curled into a ball and cried. Seaking swam to the ledge and touched a silky fin to her bare foot but she didn't notice. All her wallowing made her oblivious to everything around her. Seaking looked back to Goldeen and frowned. Without looking back, they swam underwater to leave their friend to heal herself.

Amorah wiped her eyes with her left sleeve as she rubbed her cheek with the other. She was so weak, maybe too weak to be a trainer. Her lip quivered as more tears leaked down from her eyes, with her forehead to her knees, she continued mentally bash her own mind.

Bushes rustled, the trees swayed as the wind picked up and the tiny sound of something hitting the water made Amorah tense. Lifting her head from the protection of her arms to see that the lake had become so clear, it was transparent. She raised a black eye brow and settled her gaze to the middle of the lake; her breath had hitched painfully in her tight throat. A four-legged figure stood gracefully in the middle of the lake with glowing red eyes. It's blue and white spotted fur glistened from where a spot of sunlight fell while it's flowing purple mane billowed down its back. Two ribbons swayed in the breeze on each of its sides and to Amorah, it was the most beautiful Pokémon she had ever seen. With the tears of sadness still falling from her eyes, she tucked her head back into her arms so to not disgrace herself further in the Legendary Pokémon presence.

Suicune tilted his head to the side when the human child reverted back to the protection of her arms. For many years he has been watching over the girl and ever since the first day, he has been drawn to her in a way. The over bearing need to be of protection to the girl kept him near all this time and every moment, he has seen her shed tears. With light steps, he made his way across the lake and closer to the sobbing girl. Once to the ledge he stepped into the cool grass and circled the human girl, his white ribbon caressing her shoulder. The sobbing ceased to shallow hiccups as he touched his muzzle to her right temple and with a firm nudge, he spoke.

_Dry you're tears, little one. I am here._

She heard it! Amorah heard the faint but masculine voice in her head. She lifted her head up slowly to stare into the kindle red eyes of the most famous legendary Pokémon to roam the regions. Suicune sat beside her and mentally laughed at how tiny she was compared to his size, standing up she would have to be on her toes just to pat his head. Amorah stared at the magnificence of this Pokémon and how much the eyes showed that he cared. The tears came again as the sadness of her mother leaving, the negligence from her father and the over bearing denied luck of being a trainer hit her like the Goldenrod magnet train. Amorah cried into his purple mane as Suicune craned his neck around and nuzzled her cheek with his as the words sounded again.

_I am here, little one._


	2. We leave Tonight

**July, 2010.**

A sixteen year old Amorah groaned as she twisted and stretched her body under the heavy covers of her bed. Umbreon and Mightyena growled at the sudden movement of the human's legs and leaped off the bed and proceeded to stretch and yawn. Amorah yawned loudly as she raised herself and swung her legs off the side, her feet catching the green slippers stationed neatly at her nightstand. Mightyena trotted over with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he laid his muzzle on her knee with pleading eyes. Amorah smiled and stroked the dark Pokémon's ears.

"I know; I'm hungry too."

Amorah walked over to her splintering vanity and stared in the mirror with a raised eyebrow. Her black hair had gotten longer, a little past her waist and started curling at the tips. Her skin had gotten a tad bit darker from all the outside activities with Mightyena. She sighed as she pulled her hair into a high pony tail, leaving her long side burns to fall over her shoulders in gentle curls. Mightyena whimpered and scratched at Amorah's ankle.

With light steps, Amorah kept a hold on the back of Mightyena's neck fur as they made their way down the loud steps that sent a hard chill up her spine with every creek. Amorah looked over and saw her father, who was lying on the couch with his feet on with table stir groan but closed his eyes again. Amorah sighed as they made the rest of their decent down the stairs and into the kitchen where Growlithe and Persian were sitting by their food bowls. Amorah smiled to the two Pokemon before reaching up onto the fridge and grabbed the thinning bag PokeFoodz. The food falling from the bag was very loud to Amorah's ears and every time some of the kibble hit the bowl, she feared her father would erupt. With all the bowls filled and the bag now empty, she finally had an excuse to go into town with _her _Mightyena.

Watching Growlithe, Persian, Umbreon and Mightyena eat made the hunger beast in her own stomach awake and scream for food. Looking through the kitchen door to see her father awake and with television on, she sighed and began to prepare his breakfast. She slammed the frying pan down onto the stove, slammed the egg into the side and stabbed the yolk with a three toothed fork. She _hated_ that man with everything she had. For her entire life he treated her like the scum under his shoe and when her mother left it gradually got worse. She flipped the eggs over but not before slipping a few tiny things in and began to work on the bacon. They sizzled and popped and after a few minutes everything was done.

she tossed the hot food onto a plate and filled the cup full of Miltank milk then walked to her father. As always he was lounged back into the cushions with right arm tossed over his abdomen and his left holding the booze, he stared at nothing. He even gave up shaving so he looked like a man who belongs on Mount Silver. She grimaced and his with his faithful Manectric laying by his hip, she glared. She hated that thing. Whenever she sent a death glare her father's way, it was always there to give her violent Spark attack. With he coffee table coming to her knees and with the plate held up to her chest, she let her fingers free and the large plastic plate connected to the surface with a loud _CLANG._

Her father jolted and Manectric's fur cackled as they glared up to the sixteen year old.

"Oopps."

With that she turned around and went into the kitchen but not before hearing her father mumble 'bitch' under his breath and scooted the plate to lap. Pain seared her heart and her throat clenched with tears that wanted to fall. Before she could walk back to the kitchen, a low growl hit her ears. She whirled around to see her father picking up the fallen food on the table and to see the electric dog in battle position with his fur cackling with a ready _thunder _attack. Amorah gulped and back away but before Manectric could unleash his strongest attack, Mightyena leaped forward with his lips in a snarl with a purple liquid pooling to floor from his fangs. The two stood off for a few seconds more before the electric dog called off his attack, not bearing to be poisoned by Mightyena's fangs. The dark Pokémon huffed in victory before backing up to Amorah.

Amorah glared at her father before going to the money jar by the door, grabbed her coat and with Mightyena at her side, she slammed the door shut and headed to town. When they were a ways from the house, Amorah let out a loud roar and huff, causing Mightyena to back up a bit. Her fists clenched and her teeth tightened, letting her anger boil down a little before taking a deep breath. Mightyena, sensing his _master's _distress walked at her ankles and rubbed against her hand. Amorah sniffed.

"I can't stand him!" She growled. Mightyena snorted and nodded.

She looked down to the dark dog. "If I were to go off on an adventure, would you be my starter?" Mightyena looked at her with an '_are you serious' _look before howling happily. She patted his head as they entered town. Pallet is a small town with few shops and cafe's but she liked living here. Also it's the home of her hero, Ash Ketchum, who is now the reigning Pokémon Champion. He is the one she wants to defeat one day and hopefully become the new champion. She smiled at the dream, not noticing she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch it!" A deep voice shouted and before Amorah could apologize, she was on the dirt. Mightyena snarled loudly and jumped in front of his _master_ and got ready for the girl in the dirt to yell a command. Kindle red eyes also saw the abuse and fought back against himself from attacking.

The low voice laughed loudly. "Well, If it isn't little Amorah Saincher. Wow is all I can say." He bellowed over in laughter while holding his stomach. Amorah glared and shuffled to her feet.

"What did I do to get laughed at, Charles?" She glared at the boy and to her surprise, was wearing an ace trainer uniform. Her heart sank to her stomach and her arms fell to her sides in defeat. Charles scoffed.

"Answered your question there, Amroah?" He looked down to the still snarling Mightyena and scoffed once more.

"I don't think that old dog can be of much protection to you really. I know that he was your father's Pokémon." He tapped her nose harshly. "Did you know that it is against the rules to carry a Pokémon that isn't yours?" He let out a laugh again before circling them and disappeared down the street. Amorah stayed speechless. Mightyena huffed angrily and turned to his dumb struck master and whined. Her bangs now covered her eyes and silent tears were falling down her cheeks.

"He was wearing an Ace uniform Mightyena, He, Charles Regar, an Ace. I can't believe it." She snapped her fingers and proceeded to walk to the store. She picked up four large bags of PokeFood and a lot of carry-on items. She looked over to her left and saw all the different kinds of poke balls lined up on the shelf and looked down to Mightyena, who surprisingly nodded. She nodded back and whispered.

"We leave tonight."

Suicune stood on Pallet Hill and in the wind he heard the whisper of the human girl. He inwardly smirked and closed his eyes before nodded to himself. For the past six years, he's been waiting for her to say those words and he would be right beside her.

_I'll be right there with you, my little one._

With that, he leaped to the north, ready to be of assistance when the girl needed it.


	3. He's outside

Amorah quickly piled the clothes into her shoulder bag. Adrenaline pumped through her system as she watched the clock on her table flip to say 12:32 in the morning, the same time her mother left all those years ago. She sighed lowly and slammed the extra pair of jeans into the bag; she looked over to her vanity and froze. He mother's silver poke ball belt hung from the buckle, the moonlight making it shine. She blew her cheeks out and shrugged on her tight black jeans, tucked in her deep violet tank top and pulled on her cardigan. With slight hesitation she reached for the belt, her fingers closing around the smooth leather as she snaked it through the belt loops and clasped it. She lazily stepped into her combat boots and laced them up. She was ready now.

Mightyena sat, waiting patiently as she got ready. He looked over to his partner that he has known since he was an Eevee and nodded. Umbreon stared back with intent red eyes as he turned to watch his new master clear out her room of anything important. Growlithe and Persian tapped up the stairs, making the two dark Pokémon growl in defense. Persian poked his head through and stared hopefully at his two friends.

_You're leaving for good, aren't you? _He walked in and sat with his shoulders slumped in sadness.

Mightyena nodded to the pristine feline. _We are; I can't stand to see her living like this with _that _human. Umbreon and I are leaving with her as _her _companions._

Growlithe whimpered and stared at his team mates. _Persian and I wish to come along. We also don't wish to stay with this human no more than you do. You think she would let us come along?_

Amorah looked back to see Persian and Growlithe sitting by the door with their head lowered and eyes in a deep plea. She looked toward Mightyena and he looked back with a deep intensity and he slowly nodded. Amorah quickly looked to the cat and dog. She remembered the moment's when her father would unleash his rage on her, when Mightyena couldn't be there Growlithe was always around to blow out a flamethrower for her. Persian would always be by her legs in the kitchen whenever Manectric would be sneaking around. She sighed and smiled.

Growlithe let out a happy _lithe! _While Persian smiled hugely. Amorah smiled back and looked over her destroyed bedroom. Everything was stripped down and anything that held importance, she tried to remember the basic rules for traveling and it was to always travel light, no matter what the cost. Amorah sighed heavily and slugged her bad onto her shoulder and took one last look to her bedroom. Her bed stripped, her vanity cleared, her dresser empty and everything was unplugged. Her bedroom lost the feel of a bedroom; it was no longer her haven but a ghost room. She straightened her back and determination crossed her face. The only thing she needed now, were _her _Pokémon's poke balls.

Amorah peeked over the landing to see her father sprawled out on the couch with Manectric laying possessively on his hip, his blue paw twitching in his slumber. Amorah lightly turned to her father's bedroom door, closed with a menacing feeling to it. Mightyena growled in reassurance to his master as she stepped to the door, turning the knob slowly. The doorknob groaned in protest, making Amorah dash her head over her shoulder to the landing. Her father's snores greeted her. With a deep sigh she pushed the door open.

Her father's room was dark but to her surprise, very clean. His bed was made, looking to be never sat or slept in. Photos of him and Amorah's mother when they were young trainers littered the walls. Amorah looked to the nightstand and saw a picture sitting there. She walked over and picked the picture frame up and stared at the picture encased in its glass. Sadness welled at her heart. It was a photo of her, mother and father when they visited Goldenrod City. It showed her _father _holding her and smiling while little Amorah held her arms up to the sky as her mother stared at her with love written on her face. The only thing that made Amorah sick to her stomach was that her face was viciously scratched out, only her mother and father's faces were in the picture.

Tears burned her eyes as she threw the frame onto the bed. "Where are the poke balls?" Her scratchy voice asked. Mightyena whined softly and pointed his nose to the dresser; she saw the four balls lined up. One regular poke ball, two ultra and one moon ball greeted her with their polished glory. She reached her hand out and picked up the regular poke ball and just held it. In all her years she had always wanted to hold a pokeball, now she was but it wasn't hers.

She sighed and grabbed the balls, shrinking them and clipped them to her belt. Amorah gripped the dresser doors and slid them open. Aiden's clothes went sprawling to the floor as she ripped all the drawers open, the fourth one holding what she was looking for. She found two velvet drawstring bags, the red one filled with money that she did not know he had, the other was filled with assorted element stones. She smiled hugely and threw them into her bag. A deep creek from down stairs sent a chill through her system.

Mightyena tip toed to the landing and growled. Aiden was sitting upright with his hand on his knee, groggily trying to stand. Manectric sat beside him with his eyes locked on his master, waiting to see if he needed assistance. The dark dog glared and ran back to a rigid Amorah, he growled lowly and Amorah's heart sank. Footsteps creaking their way up the stairs sent her heart into panic, she looked to the bed and sighed. She slid her bag under the box spring, gripped Mightyenas neck scruff and shimmied herself under. Amorah kept her mouth and nose in the crook of her left elbow while her right arm was slung over Mightyena's neck.

Seeing the bottom of the door swing open made her breath hitch and eyes sting.

Aiden stared at the shambles that was his bedroom. His clothes were carelessly thrown to the floor and upon seeing the fourth empty; he knew his possessions were gone. Anger seethed through his system and his fists clenched as he looked around his room, his eye fell on something shining that laid on his bed. It was the picture of him and Aurora, the one where he scratched out his daughters face. His anger blazed. How could she of done this? He knew she's the one who did this, and now she left him like her mother.

He punched the door frame. "Amorah!" He bellowed as he trashed his bedroom further, yelling as he did. Tears were leaking out of Amorah's eyes as she gripped her hand to her mouth as her father rampaged around the tiny room.

"I know you're still here! I know you are here!" He raged over and over. Finding his room unsatisfying to his anger, he punched the door frame once more before bellowing down the hall way in search of his daughter. Amorah stayed under the bed for a few seconds before listening to her father's rampage hit downstairs. She quickly crawled to her feet and as quick as she could she went to bedroom and locked the door. Her heart hammered her rib cage as her father's drunken rage tore away at the house. Persian, Umbreon and Growlithe stared at her in fear as she grabbed their respective poke balls.

Amorah held the moon ball toward Umbreon and the two ultra-balls toward Persian and Growlithe.

"Return now!" As she commanded, the Pokémon returned to their poke balls and she clipped them back to her belt. She looked down to Mightyena with fear in her eyes.

"I need you to help me get out of here. Please." Her voice cracked as she sniffed back a sob. Mightyena nodded and Amorah opened the door to see the hallway empty. She kept a grip on Mightyena's neck scuff and her bag as they quickly made their way down the stairs. Amorah noticed the front door was wide open and her heart sank.

"He's outside." She whispered.


	4. So damn close

_He's outside... Oh Arceus he's outside! _Amorah's hand trembled, desperately trying to keep her grip on Mightyena's neck scruff, her breathing tearing through her nose in fright. The door was only open, showing the green meadow that stretched into the forest leading to the pond but now, it showed the impending doom and malice that awaited just beyond those hinges. Amorah snaked her thumb through her bag strap, keeping a firm grip on the fabric. She needed to run, run as quickly as if she was being chased by a Gengar. Sweat gathered at her hairline, dipping her frightened blue eyes to meet the fierce reds of her partner.

"On three." She whispered as she let go of his neck scruff, keeping her eyes keen on the forest entry before her. Mightyena dipped his head forward in a sinister crouch, his tackles raised in readiness.

_one..._

Amorah firmly held her feet to the floor, her toes bending into position.

_two..._

Mightyena crouched deeper, lips in a snarl, deep silver nails digging into the floor wood.

_. . . Three!_

Amorah launched herself with all the force she could muster into her legs, flying out the door in long bounding strides that made her hips pop in displeasure. Her white knuckle grip on her bag strap hurt, her elbows jolting in locomotive motion, in time to her legs, making her feel more free than she had ever been. Mightyena stayed up to beat at her ankles, his long legs launching him from forest floor, nails leaving his power in the dirt. _It's so close! _The forest entry called out to her in a high pitched scream '_Run faster! Faster! _It yelled to her. The adrenaline pumper through her veins, her booted feet kicking up dirt in her path, getting her closer to her freedom.

_Thirty more feet..._

_Twenty five more feet..._

_Twenty more-_

"Manectric! Thunder!"

The glow from the strong lightening attack blinded Amorah for only a few moments before the skin searing pain erupted through every inch of her being. Her own curdling scream echoed through the trees, scaring away the Pidgey's from their nest, as she crash landed to the grass in a twitching and crumpled heap of sobs and cries. Mightyena quickly trapped his claws into the dirt, quickly skidding to the left in a desperate attempt to reach his human. Amorah cried out into the grass in agony, the electricity crackling through her skin like strong Weedle stings. _So damn close! _Desperately, she grounded her nails into the dirt in a sad attempt to drag herself to the forest entry but the pain won over.

_. . .Just twenty more feet. . ._

Wheezing and smart snort made the cries come out louder and her fingers to dig deeper into the dirt. Aiden stared down to the pitiful scene, dropping his bare foot onto the small of her back, making the attempts to drag herself away more pathetic. He couldn't help but chuckle and smirk as his now charged Manectric slowly stalked up to his struggling daughter.

"I told you, didn't I? I told you, you would never leave." Struggled breaths and heart wrenching sobs greeted him, he placed more pressure on her back. "Also, I believe you _stole _something from me, young lady." Aiden reached down and tightly grasped her shoulder in his large hand, flipping her over harshly onto her charred back.

Amorah gripped the bag tighter to her chest, her white knuckle hold not ceasing as she glared at the man with teary eyes. "They weren't yours." She choked as she hugged the bag tighter. "They were momma's!" She hollered earning a death glare from the man above her. His fists twitching in anger, his face turning into a scowl. "How dare you..." He seethed, backing up a ways from the trembling girl. He looked over at Manectric, nodding as he kept his distance.

Everything in her eyes seemed to be in slow motion. Manectric's blue and yellow fur cackling with his strong energy, red eyes showing no mercy as he threw his head back in a howl, the electricity leaving his body in a rush toward herself.

_I can't believe this...All I wanted was to be free..._

Amorah gripped the bag tighter to chest, eyes falling in her final defeat. After eight long years of this battle for her life, why is it that good person all ways loses? Amorah could see the nearing bright red behind her eyelids as the _thunder _attack came closer but all of a sudden, it went dark, a pain filled yelp followed shortly after. Her eyes snapped open in time to see her beloved Mightyena crash into the grass in a heap of limbs, trembling and whining from from his painfully charged fur.

Tears brimmed her eyes, sending a glare to the man and Pokemon she hated. "How could you!" She screamed out. Amorah sobbed out as she painfully dragged her fingers through the dirt, bent her elbows as far she could, hoping to reach her agony filled Pokemon. From the earlier thunder attack, it left Amorah's leg and arm strength depleted to zero, suffering with the feeling of lead being tied to every functional part of her body. All she could do was sob into the grass with her arm reached out to her fainted friend.

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Such emotion for a beast." He kicked the unconscious Mightyena to the side. "Will get you no where in life." He spat out as Manectric stalked to his side. A sinister smile came over Adien's lips as he pointed down to terrified Amorah. "And you, will never leave me." Manectric cackled with energy once again but before Aiden could give his command, the breeze picked up into a violent wind, causing the trees to dance in a erratic fashion. Aiden, with a confused expression, glanced around him sharply with his eyes keen. Amorah too glanced around in confusion at the sudden difference. The wind never gets like this during the evening. The wind became more harsh, the leaves razoring through the air in a dance with the malicious howling.

"What is this!" Aiden hollered out in anger as the leaves and forest debris floated in from the North in a angry fashion. Amorah stared at her father's fits as everything the wind carried attacked him in a haunting fashion. Amorah's eyes scanned over her surroundings erratically as the memories flooded through her mind.

_My tenth birthday...A sad day...The pond..._

Amorah rubbed her eyes with her fist as the one thing she thought was a dream when she was a little girl, flood her mind like a waterfall. _When I turned ten I could of became a trainer... but dad refused... I ran to the pond near the forest that's where I met _him. Amorah looked up slowly to the tornadoes of wind and her struggling father. "I remember now..." She mumbled as she wiped her cheeks with her now good left arm.

_Dry your tears little one..._

Manectric backed away from his struggling master and set his gaze on the human girl that sat there with a dumbfounded look to her features. His lips drew up into a snarl, charging his fur with his next thunder attack. He was tired of this annoying human with her cries and attitude that he saw as unworthy for _his _master's presence. Manectric broke off into a sharp sprint toward the girl with his charged electricity floating through his fur.

Amorah looked to the left to see Manectric barreling toward her with his charged electric aura floating through his fur. Her eyes widened and her face contorted in fear as her legs refused the command to run. Tears slipped from her eyes, throwing her face into her shoulder, screaming out the first thing that came to mind.

Manectric saw her fear and willed his legs faster toward the human, howling out his release of his finale _thunder attack._

_For I am here..._

_"Suicune!"  
_  
A giant purple blur barreled out of the trees with a fearsome snarl, crashing into the blue and yellow dog with a force, sending the two tumbling through the grass in a twist of snarls and yelps. The larger Pokemon gripped the smaller into his jaws, throwing it without effort over his shoulder. The once kindle red eyes of the legendary were now furious as he let loose a hyper beam into the weakly standing Manectric. The electric dog yelped in pain as the powerful attack sent him flying to the feet of his stunned master. Suicune saw nothing but red as he unleashed an aurora beam after another after around the large plantation, uprooting the fencing into a display of twisted contortion. The great legendary cried out in a howl that shook the vary ground, stumbling Aiden to his knees, shock etched into every crevice of his being.

Suicune breathed heavily in anger to the man he has watched torture his little one with never a show of remorse. His glare intensified as he stalked over to the open mouthed human on his knees before him. He passed the yellow and blue electric dog and snorted as he slapped it away with his paw, now he was eye to eye with the sorry excuse of a human. He growled deep in his throat, purple mane flying wildly through the wind.

Aiden stared into the fiery red eyes of the legendary Pokemon, his throat painfully dry. "Sui-Suicune th-the North Wind." He stuttered as he reached up to touch the famous Pokemon. Suicune narrowed his eyes, snapping at the dirty appendage that dare to grace over his being. He wanted to end this human but for his reputation, he had the displeasure of letting him live his sorry life. He growled loudly, craning his neck and slamming Aiden with such a force, sending him barreling through the grass, into a nearby tree.

Suicune huffed loudly, turning to stare into the wide eyes of the girl he visited so many years ago. He watched her grow from a stubborn girl into a strong woman, making the overbearing need to protect her more prominent. With light steps, he sauntered over to the paralyzed girl, passing by the brave dark dog that lay whimpering. Suicune touched his nose to Mightyena's, giving it a gentle nudge. Mightyena opened his old tired eyes to stare into the strong wise reds of the legendary.

_Your bravery is honored, my friend. _Suicune nudged Mightyena once more before walking closer to the now crying Amorah. The great dog sat before her with those same kindle red eyes she remembered. Suicune slowly ducked his nose to her cheek, gently rubbing the smooth flesh in light circles, making the exhausted girl cry more.

_Dry your tears little one. _The same masculine voice floated through her mind, making a smile smile grace her lips and her eyes to close in peace.

**Yay update! whooo~ I hope you like and I'll the next up hopefully soonish.**_  
_


	5. The Taste of Freedom

Amorah sighed lightly as she stirred her chilled coffee. The event at her home happened no more than two days ago and here she sits; waiting no worrying over Mightyena who is still in recovery. That thunder attack he received protecting her was thoroughly charged, in the words of Nurse Joy. A very powerful electric attack that Manectric must have put his reserve energy into; almost signed death for the old dark dog.

With bandaged fingers the tired girl raked her bangs back then pulled the rest over her shoulder, lips pursed and knee bobbing in a hurried fashion. Growlithe lied under her seat, paws laced under his chin and eyes closed in sleep. Persian was stretched out under the café table with paws clenching and unclenching in his dreams. Then there was Umbreon who has been sitting at her side like carved black marble since releasing himself from his poke ball two days ago. Seeing the loyalty and love from these old Pokémon made her worry dissipate from her mind ever so slightly. The most she wanted to do was get Mightyena, pack up what little belongings she owned and set out on her quest.

Amorah took a sip from her cup slowly, pausing with the rim placed on her lower lip. What quest could she possibly go on? Escaping her father and tasting the cool euphoria of freedom was one thing but she didn't have any idea what to do afterwards. She supposed she never thought of it since she believed she would never make it this far. A tight groan escaped her throat and the white Styrofoam cup was placed back on the table. She didn't know what to do.

"Amorah Saincher?" The soft call of the pink haired nurse floated through the center like a bell, grasping the twisted attention of the thought engrossed girl.

With a tug of Umbreons ears, Amorah stood from her seat and the duo walked over the nurse. Nurse Joy smiled warmly which unleashed a gate of relief to flood over Amorah.

"Mightyena is completely recovered from the electric charge. His burns have healed nicely and he clear to be released. Please, sign those papers on the counter ad Chansy shall retrieve him." Nurse Joy smiled brightly, bowed then walked around to the other trainers.

Amorah breathed happily in relief for her Pokémon but also worry hammered at her chest at the release forms her _father _should be signing for _his _Pokémon. She was ready to get _her_ Pokémon and high tail it out. With a light clap to her thigh, Umbreon stood from his seated position and followed his mistress toward the large desk after calling out to his comrades. Persian lifted his head up lazily, Growlithe's ears perked at the call and soon the three Pokémon were all crowded around Amorah, watching as she scratched away at a starchy piece of paper.

The young girl's heart was racing as she _practically _lied her way through the document. Scratching the paper with her fine writing, her full name etched on the original trainer line then followed by a fake contact number on the other. It made her anxiety flow through the roof, her knees to shake and heart pressed against her rib cage as she finished writing the information. She signed her name once more on another dotted line then handed it to the giant pink egg shaped Pokémon.

"_Chansy!_" It squeaked as it grabbed the clipboard and to Amorahs relief; placed it under the desk before hopping away to fetch Mightyena. The young girl blew the held breath from her lips, placing the pen on the shining desk before reaching for her pokeballs. Persian and Growlithe sat before with tired expressions while Umbreon continued to stare like a statue.

"Return." She called quietly and the fire dog and pristine feline returned to their homes for some much need rest. With two clipped to her belt she turned to the dark cat.

"Will you walk with me?" She believed she really didn't need to ask. Umbreon hadn't left her side since the moment they entered the PokeCenter. Freeing himself from his ball to aid Amorah following the reinforcement of the Legendary dog. To Umbreon, being in the presence of the north wind, gave him the will to be stronger for his mistress. The red eyed dark Pokémon gazed up to Amorah, nodding slightly and looked over his shoulder to see Mightyena slowly walking with the help of Chansy.

"_Chansy!_" It called happily as it gave Mightyena a re-encouraging push before bouncing away. Amorah sighed happily, dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the old dog; squeezing him slightly. Mightyena nuzzled into her cheek and howled low before looking over to Umbreon; who nodded with a small smile.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you alright. I was worried sick." She pulled away and smoothed his ears back. "What you did was foolish." The dark dog's eyes fell sadly. "But the bravery and protection you showed for me, I don't think I could ever repay it to you." She smiled and hugged him once more then stood.

"You're still too weak to travel, I want you rest." She held the regular ball toward him and with a low command, the red beam shot out and Mightyena was in his ball. Amorah stared at it for a moment before clipping it back to her belt and picking up her knapsack.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Umbreon called out and took his place at her heels. The duo walked out of the center and into the sunlight, both tasting freedom, one of them again and the other for the first time. Amorah stared at the long stretch of road that lead into the forest, the wind hollowing through the trees and billowing her hair.

"Next stop…" She sighed and heaved her knapsack onto her shoulder with a shake of her head. She patted her thigh and finally after so many years, she was able to choose her own fate under the watchful gaze of a pair of red eyes.

* * *

Hi guys! With so many of you hell bent on seeing this story through, I decided to really think on what I want to do for it. The story, I've decided, is going to be about Amorah on a journey to find out was exactly happened to her mother. I'm going to be throwing my own bad guys and good guys in here so I'm actually kind of excited. I'm sorry this is so short but this, right here, is the start of Amorah's adventure! Enjoy and tell me what your think!

-MidEvilLight


	6. Amorah's First Battle

Amorah sighed as twisted the map here and there in her arms, eyes squinting and following the routes but alas she had no idea where she was; she also couldn't really read a map. It's been about two days since she left the poke center and a total of five days since she's escaped from her home back in Pallet. She sighed and refolded the map, generously given to her by an elderly man that was at the poke center as he waited for his Growlithe's checkup to be finished. He recognized her as a trainer and offered a copy of his Kanto map; just for being called a 'trainer' when she wasn't made her heart soar.

Amorah placed the map in her front jean pocket and shouldered her satchel bag. They were on a trail that she was sure to be on its way to Pewter City, the only part she dreaded was going through Viridian forest. Sure she had Umbreon seated at her heels protectively but there was still trainers hidden in there, waiting to pop out, give her a heart attack and challenge her to a battle. Amorah groaned and threw her bag to the ground, staring down at the piercing red eyes of the dark Pokémon.

"If I'm confronted by a wild Pokémon or a trainer and have to fight, it wouldn't go so well since I don't even know what attacks you can do." She crossed her arms and sucked in a breath as Umbreon cocked his head to the side and twitched his left ear. Amorah tapped her lip with the curve of her right index finger, humming in thought as she eyed the still creature. Umbreon was the dark type evolution of Eevee that much she knew but, she did not know of any dark type attacks that Umbreon could possibly know.

With a flex of her arm and shoulder, she pointed down the trail. "Tackle." She said firmly yet Umbreon hadn't moved; only sat there with a bored expression, making her heart sink. She could have sworn that every Pokémon knew tackle.

Amorah pinched her nose bridge but regained her stare. "Umm, scratch attack." Umbreon stood still as a statue, no flinch or twitch, just deep crimson eyes staring up at her in pure boredom.

A groan escaped the girl's lips and reached up to pinch her nose bridge harder. She didn't attend Pokémon School, she didn't know many Pokémon attacks; she especially didn't know what an evolved dark Umbreon could learn and it was making her temples hurt.

"Okay." She sighed. "Let's try a, uh, Quick Attack." Amorah released her nose to see that Umbreon had vanished quickly then reappeared with a blast of silver light. Smiling and reaching down toward her pack, she picked up a little pink sticky note packet and wrote down Umbreon's name; along with the number one with Quick attack written next to it. She was kind of glad that she knew at least one of his attacks, but just one wasn't going to last forever. Humming in thought once more she placed the pen and sticky note pack back into her satchel before placing it over her shoulders and turned to looked down the trail that led to the forest opening then up at the dimming sky. It was around five 5 O'clock in the afternoon and she did want to at least be half way to the Pewter before it got dark. So with satchel across her shoulders and a roll of her joints; Amorah set forth onward into Viridian forest and hopefully closer to the start of her adventure.

* * *

"We've been in here for no more than fifteen minutes. Umbreon, why is it so dark?" Amorah's knees were clacking together as she walked; a white knuckle grip on her satchel strap as the duo made their way down the dark path of Viridian Forest. Umbreon never strayed too far from his frightened master, even trying to alleviate her fears by using his _Flash _to illuminate the darkness around her. Amorah looked down and noticed that the golden rings on Umbreon's midnight coat were glowing, casting a yellow light that burned away some of the darkness.

"Is that flash?" she asked as released her grip on her bag and tried to get her heart back in order.

_Bree._ Umbreon called up and continued his light pace at her heels. Amorah smiled and released her strap to allow her arms to dangle comfortably at her sides. At least she wasn't going through this on her own; the comforting feeling of Umbrown at her heels and the three other pokeballs on her belt gave her just a larger speck of confidence. Though at the back of her mind she could feel that anxious pull, like when you get that feeling in your stomach when you just know that something wasn't right. Of course it was because of her father, she knew in the very core of her being he was going to be on his way; hunting her down for all the things she has done.

Stole his money, stole his evolution stones and most of all stole his very own Pokémon that he caught, raised and befriended during his travels. Betrayed him as a daughter in the worst way but yet broke every single rule of Trainers as well. If she was caught by the police, by her father or both; she had no idea what she was going to do. Nausea ripped through her stomach as she snatched her hands back up to her strap, gripping painfully as she sucked air through her nose.

_I never should have left_. Continued to echo in her mind as her knuckles tightened around the leather, she was scared, she wanted to be home; home with her mother and the father she once had. She wanted to be a legitimate trainer with her own Pokémon that she caught and trained. She wanted so much but yet she didn't have it, all she had was mother who left her, a father who hates her and Pokémon that weren't hers, pokémon who could be taken away from her at any time.

Amorah felt panic rise in her chest, bile in her throat and tears prickle at her eyes. She didn't know what she was doing, where she was going and most of all had no idea how she was going to find her mother; if she was alive anyway. Maybe this so called adventure was all for naught. Before her anxiety could spike any higher, a pair different crimson eye entered her mind along with the voice she so easily remembered.

_I am here, Little one._

Her breath became easier, the tension in her hands dissipated and her nausea went away. Ever since she was a little girl, when she was sad, anxious or terribly upset with her father; that voice and those eyes always appeared in her mind. Calming her and making her feel stronger.

She could do this. She left that house in Pallet and made it, she rescued her companions from their neglectful trainer and was now on a desperate journey ten years late to find out what happened to her mother and figure out why she had left. She's gotten this far and she knew that nothing could stop her now. Her father was nothing, Pallet was nothing, and all the mean trainers she grew up with were nothing. It was her, _her _Pokémon and her driven determination.

"Well, well, looks like we have a little Butterfree walking alone in the woods."

All the determination and bravery she once felt was now gone.

Amorah gulped and turned around to see young man step from the trees, wearing a black ace uniform and appeared to be a few years older than her. Cobalt blue eyes burned into her greens from behind his dark hair as he held a pokeball in his hands, occasionally tossing it into the air and catching it.

Amorah gripped her strap as her knees began to buckle. "Please, I want no trouble. I'm just trying to get to Pewter city." Her words came out jumbled as her breathe stammered in fear, making the ace trainer smirk and grip his pokeball firmly.

"I suppose you don't, but I hang around these woods and battle new trainers that leave from Pallet. If they beat me then they may pass, if not then I send them on their messily little way back home." The smirk never left his lips as he stood there in a prideful stance.

Amorah narrowed her eyes. He seemed to be about eighteen years old, new trainers leaving from Pallet are only around eleven with only a brand new Pokémon or two. Even if she wasn't a real trainer herself, this trainer was cheating.

"You're nothing but a bully and a cheat; picking on new trainers before they even have the chance to gain experience." A sneer made its way to her lips as Umbreon growled low with his hackles rising in preparation.

Ace smirked. "Well I have yet to see you come through these woods before and I remember every face." His eyes ghosted up her figure. "You seem a little old to be a 'brand' new trainer."

"My business is of nothing to you." Bravery was slowly starting to trek back into her system.

He shrugged. "True, but I would like to deem you worthy of continuing to Pewter, how about a quick battle."

Amorah's heart slumped. Battle? He was wanted to battle? She looked down toward Umbreon who still had his hackles raised and fangs bared in a snarl. He was older but she has never seen his eyes so crimson and filled with pride and knowing that he could win. Umbreon flicked his eyes up to Amorah and nodded as he took his stance before her and waited.

Amorah looked up to the ace trainer and nodded. "You have a battle then."

Ace smirked and took his stance as well. "Very good." With that he threw his ball and the white light ejected from the sphere before taking the form of a large Arbok. Amorah's eyes widened as she recognized the snake Pokémon from a battle she watched on television once. She knew that this Pokémon was a tough opponent, using poison attacks that could easily affect whoever it bites. Umbreon stood still, rings glowing as he stared down his opponent, eyes darting around as if summarizing.

Ace chuckled at the look in the girl's eyes before raising his arm. "Arbok, use crunch attack now!" Arbok hissed violently as it leaped forward with fangs drawn down and mouth opened wide. Amorah hesitated as the snake grew closer before setting her feet and held her arm toward Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge! Retaliate with a quick attack" As Arbok was about to set its fangs into the dark Pokémon, Umbreon vanished, forcing Arbok to crash nose first into the ground and to be thrown unceremoniously back toward its trainer as Umbreon used quick attack on its side.

The snake landed in a winded heap at the Ace's feet, who growled and yelled for another command. "Get up now, attack with poison fang!" Arbok slithered back up to its full height before leaping forward once more, fangs elongated with a purple ooze forming and drizzling to the ground.

Amorah was scared, looking from Umbreon then toward the large snake as if it were in slow motion. She couldn't use quick attack again because it wasn't a good strategy; you win a battle with good strategy, right? Keeping her eyes focused on the large snake slithering closer and closer until something clicked in her head. She remembered sitting on the porch, watching her mother and father battle in the front yard; Mother using Espeon and Father using Umbreon.

_"Espeon, use psy beam, now!" Her mother called as she directed her Pokémon like the amazing trainer she was. Espeon let out a low cry as she darted toward Umbreon, the crystal on her forehead glowing brilliantly as it launched the rainbow colored beam toward her dark counterpart._

_Father smiled. "Umbreon dodge it now!" As soon as father called the command, Umbreon jumped away as the attack hit the ground where his paws were once standing. "Attack Espeon with a quick attack and lets finish this with a Shadow Ball!"_

Amorah widened her eyes as Arbok was just above Umbreon, ready to strike with his purple fangs. "Umbreon dodge it now!" She cried out as the dark Pokémon jumped away just as Arbok crash landed it's fangs into the dirt where Umbreon once stood. The dark Pokémon landed just a few feet from the dazed Arbok and looked toward his trainer for her next command.

"Attack Arbok with a quick attack and lets end this with a Shadow Ball!" She called out and as she raised her arm toward the up righting snake, Umbreon bounded forth with all his strength and slammed his head into Arbok's abdomen then opened his mouth to launch a large ball of dark energy, taking aim and firing it at the cobras rib hood, once again slamming it to the ground at its master's feet.

Arbok stayed down and let its tongue flop out in exhaustion as the Ace trainer smirked before calling back the Pokémon to its pokeball. He stared at it for a few moments before placing it back on his belt, bringing his hands forward and gave a few slow claps.

"I must say, you were very hesitant at the beginning but gathered your cool in the nick of time." He praised as he nodded his head. "What's your name if I may ask?"

Amorah stared at the Ace then to Umbreon who was sitting back at her heels with a victorious aura around him. He was an older Pokémon but he still had the love and fight for a battle. She looked back up to the trainer before nodded her head toward him. "Amorah Saincher."

The ace placed a hand on his chest. "It is an honor, my name is Charles Riddik. So Amorah Saincher, I shall let you be on your way to Pewter city but be warned, there will be many more trainers out there who are much stronger than myself. Farewell." With that, Charles stepped back and disappeared back into the trees.

Amorah sighed and placed her hand in-between Umbreon's ears. "You were fantastic, thank you; ready to keep going?"

He gave a very loud _Breon! _And that was all she needed and they were back to walking through the dark woods, followed by an ever watchful pair of crimson eyes.


End file.
